Being Sutton
"Being Sutton" is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of The Lying Game, airing August 22, 2011 - and the 2nd episode overall. Plot With no word from Sutton, Emma must continue to take her place until she returns from Los Angeles. She also learns of "the lying games", a series of uploaded pranks Sutton and her friends used to play. Emma takes dancing lessons from Ethan to take Sutton's place at an upcoming father-daughter dance. Meanwhile, Laurel becomes suspicious of the new-and-improved Sutton and even gets a bit jealous. She later catches Emma with Ethan and assumes that Sutton is involved in a relationship with him. Emma defends Sutton's best friends, including standing up for Char against her over-the-top mother and starts to bond with them. At the dance, Emma (as Sutton) is thrown into a fight with Madeline and her drunk father, resulting in Ethan slamming him against a wall as a way of defending Emma. At home, Sutton's mother finds Emma's cell phone and confusingly answers a call from her foster brother, asking for an "Emma". Later, Sutton video-chats Emma, telling her that she has faced a few setbacks in L.A. and has to stay in town for a few more days. Sutton also discovers that Ethan has found out about Emma, whom she had never spoken to him about. As she logs off, it is shown that Sutton is actually working with Thayer, Madeline's brother who's trying to make it in L.A. despite his father's disapproval. Laurel tells her parents about Sutton and Ethan after her father becomes suspicious of him after what happened at the dance and they go upstairs to confront her about it, only to find that Ethan was in her room. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Madeline's father was behind the theft of Sutton's laptop, meaning that he also has some secrets of his own about the girls adoptive. Featured Music - "The City that Sleeps" by Jessica Tonder (when Emma wakes up in the first scene) - "All She Could Be" by Sarah Solovay - "11/22" by Buddy (when Ethan and Emma are practicing dancing in the ballroom at the country club) - "Letting Go" by Sonia and Oskar (when Ethan and Emma meet at a desert overlook and dance) - "Terrified" by Jordyn Kane (when Emma dances with her "dad" for the father daughter dance) - "It's Not Complicated" by Miss Mercury - "Throw Me a Line" by Tif Randol (when Emma walks into school with her friends, sees Nisha, and approaches her to apologize for hitting her at the party) - "Was It" by Malbec (when Mads and her dad have a fight about Thayar at the dance) - "Wind Me Up" by Taxi Doll (When the group arrives at the father daughter dance and poses for a photo) - "Don't Give Up" by Kari Kimmel - "Don't Stop Now" by Vizzionkwest (when Emma and Laurel are on their way to school) - "Never Look Back" by John Garrison (when Emma enters the country club, talks with Mads and Char, and notices a pro-football player across the room) Memorable Quoteshttp://pretty-little-liars.wikia.com/index.php?title=I_Must_Confess&action=edit&section=2Edit Nisha-"That's twice you said sorry to me which's twice more I ever heard you say it" Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Sharon Pierre-Louis as Nisha Randall *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Rick Malambri as Eduardo Diaz *Ben Elliott as Derek *Sydney Barrosse as Phyllis Chamberlin Poll How would you rate "Being Sutton"? 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1